Wolverine Takes On All Comers
by Gibbon
Summary: Wolverine is pitted up against various opponents such as Spider-man, The Ninja Turtles, and Maximus from Gladiator


Now many people have questioned if Wolverine can in fact be killed by an opponent and many have guessed who and why they would win or lose, so in this list I think I'll do the same.  
  
Wolverine vs. Spider-Man  
  
This battle indeed has been talked about since the beginning of comic books history, who would win Spider-Man or the beast Wolverine. Now weapon wise I think we know that the adamentium claws which wolverine wields can easily slice through the web device that Spider-Man has hidden beneath the wrists of his costume, so for the weapon factor I will have to go with Wolverine to win in this category but in everything else he loses. Agility wise Spider-Man is easily the most agile thing in all of the Marvel Universe, so he would definitely be able to use this to his advantage. My guess on the battle is that Wolverine would start of trying to slash Spidey, but he would keep dodging him, and eventually he would get frustrated because he can not touch Spidey and leave. WINNER: TIE  
  
1 Wolverine vs. Superman  
  
Well this is really a no contest, considering Superman can bend adamentium, my guess is that he would grab wolverine by the ankles, fly him to space, and throw him into the sun. Winner: Superman  
  
Wolverine vs. Michael Myers  
  
Now Michael Myers is easily one of the most feared serial killers in all of movie history. Considering his mental state, which is not too sturdy he has no concern of how many people he kills and seemingly feels no pain. Michael Myers has been stabbed in the chest with a flagpole, stabbed with a knife, shot numerous times by high caliber rifles, and was even blown up and somehow was still living. A possible battle scenario would start off by Michael Myers sneaking up behind Wolverine and stabbing him numerous times in the back and the back of the neck and Wolverine would fall to the ground bleeding. Then Michael would simply walk away as slow as he always does thinking that Wolverine is dead. Then Wolverine would make his move. He would get up and using his amazing speed dash at Michael and take both sets of his claws and stick them trough Michaels chest area. Then Wolverine would take his claws out and of course Michael would turn around, hold up his knife, and try to stab Wolverine. But this is where Wolverine would make his finishing move and simply slice of Michale's head.  
  
2 Winner: Wolverine  
  
3 Wolverine vs. James Bond  
  
James Bond is the world's most notorious secret agent and for good reason. James uses a number of gadgets and high caliber weapons to stop his foes and to get him out of any situation. Although one might think because Bond is human Wolverine would have the edge, but in fact he does not. The people Bond works for would somehow find a laser to cut through adamentium and with that first Bond would gun Wolverine down with a semi-automatic or a grenade launcher and then while Wolverine was on the ground weekend he would take the laser and cut through him. Winner: James Bond  
  
Wolverine vs. The kids from Digimon  
  
Well although I truly would like to give this battle to Wolverine, there is simply no one in hell he can beat all those kids with all those fully evolved Digimon. MetalGarurom and WarGreymon could destroy him alone but with the other digimon forget about it. Wolverine might be able to get a few slashes in and maybe kill one of the kids but they would simply destroy him. Winner: The kids from Digimon  
  
Wolverine vs. Goku  
  
Now this would be a good fight as long as it was not in an open area such as a field or prairie, or even a fighting arena. The idle spot for this battle to favor Wolverine would be in an area with a lot of trees, like a forest. The reason for this is because Goku would not be able to fly to get away, and such attacks like the solar flare, kame-ha-me-ha, and most ki attacks would be useless because of all the tress. Wolverine would flourish because of his raw survival skills and the way he is like an animal so he would feel right at home in a wooded area. This battle would be very intense with a lot of close range fighting and martial arts. Wolverine like Goku, has an excellent martial arts background and it definitely would come into play. Goku would definitely teleport a lot while Wolverine would vanish into his surroundings to take Goku by surprise. If Wolverine can kill Goku in the early stages of the battle, then there is no doubt he could win, but the longer the battle goes on the more likely it is that Goku would win. Eventually he would go super saijin and probably knock down all the trees in the forest and that would give him a chance to hit Wolverine with a kame-ha-me-ha and finish him off. Winner: Split decision  
  
Wolverine vs. The raptor from Jurassic Park  
  
The raptor from Jurassic Park has razor sharp talons, great speed, and of course sharp teeth, however none of these things he is equipped with can compare with adamentium. In this battle the raptor would probably break all of his teeth trying to bite through the adamentium and considering Wolverine can play dead extremely well he could probably catch the raptor off guard and slash him in the heart. Winner: Wolverine  
  
Wolverine vs. Maximus from Gladiator  
  
This contest is laughable, Maximus dies because he was stabbed in the back by a tiny knife, Wolverine would have him dead in less then one second, because the adamentium claws could slice right through his armor and metal weaponry.  
  
4 Winner: Wolverine  
  
5 Wolverine vs. Peter Pan  
  
Well Peter Pan can fly and has a knife, oh yeah and he can never grow up, so essentially he only has the edge in flight. Wolverine would probably feel to bad to kill him and let him fly around and stab him once and then Wolverine would just pretend he's dead and let Pan fly away. Or if he was in a bad move let Pan come close to him and then kill him. Winner: Split decision  
  
6 Wolverine vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
  
Lets see a bunch of six foot tall turtles that lose ever fight to a brain, or a beast that took out a world war two German base camp with a knife. I think you know who would win. Winner: Wolverine  
  
Wolverine vs. Pikachu  
  
Now this isn't very fair is it.. I mean putting a little pokemon like pikachu up against a savage like Wolverine, well my friends in fact it isn't fair, for Wolverine. Adamentium may be the strongest metal known to man but still it is metal, and metal attracts lighting. If pikachu were to shock Wolverine and actually hit him it would be all over for that fight. Winner: Pikachu  
  
Wolverine vs. Batman  
  
Well this all depends if Batman knows in advance about this fight, I mean after all he is the master of planned fighting, after all he could have killed Superman when he blocked out the sun, or when he had him in a sheet of ice with kryptonite in it. So everyone knows if he has time to plan he would definitely destroy Wolverine, but if it was a battle not planned I don't think the metal batterang can stand up to adamentium. Winner: Tie 


End file.
